bungofandomcom-20200223-history
Summer Daydream 2
Introduction August 31 2019 23:59 +0900 until the event is over!This event has ended! A new development in the writers’ adventures. The scorching heat of summer continues in the library. An event to bust the stress from the heat was sorely needed. To grant those writers’ wish, Tayama writes a certain “book”...... In that book, a world of an endlessly stretching beach unfolded in front of you. Making a summer debut, this event will run from 2019/08/01 until 2019/08/31 23:59 JST. Book delve into the five chapters of the event's two-tier shelves to obtain points; these points may be used to gain rewards which include special clothing for Tayama Katai, Yoshikawa Eiji and Futabatei Shimei. Rewards may only be claimed until the end of the event. Changes from the previous event: *If the player has already gained the reward outfits, they will instead receive 700 coins and 3 gears instead of each outfit reward. Gameplay Access this event by either clicking on the event banner on your main library panel or by clicking on the event banner in the Book Delve section. The event gameplay is similar to tainted book delving. Simply click on the large yellow button to enter the event bookshelf and begin the event. There are four unique tabs on the event panel. The first tab, Report, allows the player to toggle between which writer's reward list the player would like to collect shells for. When the player enters the event, Tayama Katai's is selected on default. The second tab, List of Rewards, is where the player may claim rewards for accumulating points in the list of their selected writer. The circular yellow button to the right of each score on the first panel also displays the list. The golden rectangular button on the left allows the player to collect all the available rewards in a bulk, whereas the silver one on the right allows the player to toggle between the reward lists of the three writers. The third, Recollection Rewards, displays the recollections the player may claim after collecting designated amounts of shells. The bottom one, Mission Requirements displays the objective of this event's research mission. The bottom left area shows the cat paws in the player's possession. Use them by clicking the yellow buttons next to their picture. Begin the delve to purify the first book by clicking on the large yellow button. Upon clearing the first chapter, the second chapter will be released, and so on. All books on the first shelf must be cleared first to gain access to the second shelf, which may be accessed using the numbered tabs on the left. Clearing the chapters will give rewards of small or medium souls and shells. Tips *Having Yoshikawa Eiji on the team is said to make it easier to route to boss node in Book 3. A hint box will appear in the event of a dead end. *Having Tayama Katai on the team is said to make it easier to route to boss node in Book 4. A hint box will appear in the event of a dead end. *Having Tayama Katai, Yoshikawa Eiji and Futabatei Shimei on the team is said to make it easier to route to boss node in Book 5. A hint box will appear in the event of a dead end. *Cat Paws and Golden Cat Paws can be used in this event to increase shells output. *Completing the limited Daily mission of defeating an event map (including dead ends) will grant 500 shells. Rewards List *After reaching 40,000 shells, the player will receive an "Ocean-Style Wall" decor piece. *Alternative outfits can be obtained even if the writer in question has not been transmigrated. They would be stored for future use in the Outfit Storage, which can be accessed from the Office. Tayama Katai Yoshikawa Eiji Futabatei Shimei Tainted Books Event Tainted Books No. Title Items Difficulty 1-1 Summer Daydream Prologue 1-2 Summer Daydream Chapter 1 1-3 Summer Daydream Chapter 2 2-1 Summer Daydream Chapter 3 2-2 Summer Daydream Final Chapter |-| 1-1 = |drop_item = x8 x3~8 x4 x60 }} }} |-| 1-2 = |drop_item = x10 x2~5 x4 x70~140 }} }} |-| 1-3 = |drop_item = x5~16 x8~13 x5 120~230 |drop_whip = }} }} |-| 2-1 = |drop_item = x18~22 x9 x2~8 x1 x1 x1 x240~310 |drop_bow = }} }} |-| 2-2 = |drop_item = x35~55 x23 x16~44 x6~8 x3~10 x14~16 x310~600 }} }} Event Story Including the introduction and ending there are 7 unvoiced recollections, all can be replayed in the Writers' Register. Once the event has ended, the recollections may no longer be claimed or added to the register. Click on a recollection title to view that specific recollection, or view them all at once here. Category:Events Category:Rerun